


Geometría

by Loredi



Series: 30 vicios Harry/Draco [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-05
Updated: 2007-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loredi/pseuds/Loredi





	Geometría

Geometría

Desde cualquier punto se puede trazar una recta a cualquier otro punto. Incluso desde las mazmorras de Slytherin a la torre de Gryffindor; incluso de Malfoy Manor a Valle Godric.

Toda recta se puede prolongar indefinidamente. En tiempo y espacio; de Inglaterra a Francia, España o Australia. Un año, dos años y veinte y treinta años.

Con cualquier centro y cualquier distancia se puede trazar un círculo. No importa si el centro son golpes, insultos y traumas infantiles; el círculo amistoso-emocional-amoroso será más interesante, si cabe.

Si una recta, cortando a otras dos, forma los ángulos internos a una misma parte menores que dos rectos, las dos rectas prolongadas indefinidamente se encontrarán de la parte en que los dos ángulos son menores que dos rectos. (… Hay principios geométricos que son muy difíciles de explicar aplicados al desenvolvimiento de una relación en pareja.) Como quiera que sea, esta también aplica.

 

Créditos: A Euclídes, por sus postulados para la Geometría xD. Esta palabra fue sugerida por

adrianiux


End file.
